


Flowers and Cakes

by spowell Days End series (SPowell)



Series: Day's End [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Days%20End%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for all the love! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flowers and Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the love! <3

“Arthur took me to lunch today, and I got him to tell me all about his father,” Hunith says to Merlin over dinner. Arthur’s working late with Leon at the office, and Merlin has come home to find a delicious meal prepared for him.

“I’m sure he cushioned it quite a lot. He won’t want you to feel sorry for him.”

Hunith nods. “I had to pull out the information that I got as it is.” She shakes her head. “I just don’t understand how a father can be so awful to his son. Doesn’t he want Arthur to be happy?”

“Only if it fits in with his plans for him,” Merlin says, stabbing into a piece of chicken.

“Well, now he’s lost Arthur.”

“I don’t think he expected Arthur to choose me over him.”

“Still,” Hunith looks far-away for a moment, “I’m sure as a parent, it’s making the man miserable.”

“He’s much too proud to ever admit that, I assure you. He’ll go to his grave holding a grudge.”

Hunith sighs. “Arthur tries so hard. He seems to think he has to win me over when he won me over long ago. He took me to the nicest restaurant this afternoon, and he was tripping over himself trying to please me. It made my heart hurt.”

Merlin sets his fork down and looks away. It hurts him, too, the way Arthur feels he has to win people’s love when he’s perfectly loveable as he is. Mother and son’s eyes meet, sadness mirrored in their gazes.

“Sorry to be such a downer,” Hunith says presently. “All we can do is give Arthur all the love we can. I told him today that I’m proud of him for branching off on his own and starting this business. It sounds like it’s going well.”

Merlin nods, picking up his fork and pushing his food about. He isn’t really hungry anymore. He suddenly wants Arthur home and in his arms.

Hunith reaches over and covers Merlin’s hand with hers. “Everything’s going to be fine, sweetheart.”

“Arthur misses his father, even if Uther is rotten.”

“I’m sure he does. Every son wants his father’s love and approval.”

“I wish I could help him.”

“So do I.”

***

Morgana lays out the photos of flowers on the coffee table, and Merlin and Arthur stare at them.

“Well?”

“Er, those are nice.” Arthur points to one photo.

“So you want Casablanca lilies?”

“Is that what they are?” Arthur looks at Merlin. “Do you like them?”

“They’re nice,” Merlin says. “They’re all nice, really.”

Morgana makes an impatient noise in her throat. “Yes, they’re _flowers_ , of course they’re all nice. But which do you like best? Which of them speak to you about your love?”

Merlin watches Arthur’s mouth twitch, and a bubble of laughter rises in his chest. He quickly tamps it down, knowing Morgana won’t appreciate it.

“You choose, Arthur,” he says, earning a dirty look from his fiancé.

“Um, okay. I really like these.” He points to some poofy-looking flowers.

“Hydrangeas, lovely choice,” Morgana smiles, and Merlin pats Arthur on the back.

“Yes,” he approves.

“What colour?” Morgana asks. “They can be blue, pink, white…”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “Oh, my God…I don’t care.”

“What do you mean, you don’t care?” Morgana snaps. “This is your wedding!”

“Okay, okay. Blue.”

Morgana wrinkles her nose. “Blue?”

“White, then.”

“No, wait…blue might be quite lovely…”

Merlin snickers at the look on Arthur’s face, and Morgana turns on him. “This is not a laughing matter! You decide, Merlin.”

“Blue,” Merlin says emphatically, straightening his back.

Morgana nods and gathers the pictures up. “Now the cakes.”

Arthur and Merlin exchange beleaguered glances as Morgana arranges the pictures.

“Narrow it down and we can have a cake tasting.”

This doesn’t sound half bad, so Merlin helps to choose five kinds of cake and they promise to be available for the tasting when Morgana calls. They leave her flat and head for home.

“Well, that was excruciating.”

Merlin agrees.

“I hope your mother hasn’t gone to the trouble of cooking again,” Arthur says.

Merlin gazes out the car window at the city going by. “She probably has, but it’s because she enjoys pampering us.”

Arthur’s quiet for a moment. “She’s really brilliant.”

Merlin grins and pats Arthur’s leg. “She loves you, you know.”

Arthur looks surprised. “She…well, I hope she likes me.”

“She _loves_ you.”

Arthur clears his throat, face pink. “She can’t possibly.”

“Why not?”

“Well, she doesn’t know me all that well.”

“So?”

“Merlin…”

“Arthur, she loves you. I wouldn’t tell you that if it weren’t true.”

Arthur bites his lip and doesn’t say anything more.

At home, Hunith has spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread prepared.

“Wonderful,” Arthur says after his first bite. Hunith beams.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“You really don’t have to go to so much trouble, Hunith,” Arthur says.

“No trouble, and call me Mum, Arthur. I’m going to be your mother-in-law. Anyway, cooking is my way of earning my keep while I stay with you.”

“You’re already helping us in a million different ways,” Arthur tells her. Merlin thinks he looks pleased at Hunith’s invitation to call her mum and feels a sudden rush of love for her for being so wonderful to Arthur.

“I’m not doing anything,” Hunith says.

“You found us a flat, Mum,” Merlin says. “We were about to give up.”

“And you’re helping us with the wedding,” Arthur adds.

“I’m also invading your privacy,” Hunith says.

“No,” Arthur reaches over and pats her arm. “We love having you here.”

Hunith smiles.

 


End file.
